Coma
by Panda13216
Summary: Sam protects Dean and ends up in a small coma. Non-Slash!


Coma

**Panda13216**

Dean gripped the back of Sam's head, fingers digging into his long hair, trying to feel his scalp. There was blood soaking his hair, and the further Dean pushed his fingers into Sam's head, he could feel the warmth of the sticky crimson liquid. Although he could feel the blood on his fingers, he could also feel Sam's long strands of hair tangling in his fingers; he couldn't find the cut for anything.

Sam fluttered his green eyes one more time. He was awake, Dean knew this, but not for long. A grey haze had shifted over his pupils causing them to go in and out of focus. Even though his eyelids were half closed, Dean could still make out the bright green fallowing him as he shifted.

Sam blinked one last time before not opening his eyes again. His body relaxed on the glass covered floor of the local bar, his head dropping with all weight into Deans strong hands. Dean tightened his grip on his brother, not letting his head drop to the floor.

It had all just happened so quickly. The man was coming toward Dean, a burly man who could've snapped anyone like a toothpick, when Sam pushed himself in the way. In the confusion Dean hadn't understood why Sam was there, he had recently been researching about a witch who supposedly lived in the lower parts of Maine.

Dean turned his attention to the man who caused all this. He bashed the bottle of amber liquid on top of Sam's head making Sam stumbled backward and hit the floor. He now stood swaying slightly, his friends keeping hold of his arms trying to steady him.

In any other circumstance that man would have a broken jaw right now. The only reason Dean hadn't hit him was because Sam had fallen to the ground right at Deans feet. Dean gave the man a look of pure hatred not saying anything as he stood up.

Dean pulled Sam upward easily, resting his right hand between both shoulder blades. He pushed his left hand under Sam's knee, and picked him up. Most of the men in the bar looked surprised Dean was carrying a six foot four man out of the place toward the black car.

Dean struggled to open the back door of the Impala when you had a brother in your arms, but Dean had managed to do it. He eased Sam into the backseat; pushing his legs in as far as they would go. The youngest Winchester hadn't been able to sleep in the car for a long time, so Dean pulled his legs so they hung off the seat. Good enough.

Dean shut the back door and went into the front seat; he turned the keys into the lock. Instantly music blasted into the back seat making Dean jump but not making Sam stir. He turned the music down and began to mumble to himself.

"Coma." He growled as he turned out of the parking lot and into the main road.

It only took a matter of minutes for them to get to the hotel, the whole time he was going around twenty over the speed limit of thirty five.

Dean pulled Sam out of the backseat and placed a hand on him. He then carried him into the motel as he had carried him out of the bar. Luckily the women who checked them in wasn't there, it might've caused a few stares.

He laid Sam down on the cheap mattresses and went to get the first aid kit. Obviously he reached for the roll on bandages first. He pulled Sam's head up gently and looked at the back. The darkest stain was almost exactly in the middle of his head.

"Great." Dean grumbled as he began to wrap the bandages around Sam's head.

Still there was no stir from the younger Winchester, just a bit of hair fluffing coming from Dean. Dean finished wrapping his head and he sat down next to Sam. Sam made a little motion to his brother being there, but not enough to catch the attention of Dean. His brother propped his feet up on the beds pillows, staring at Sam's stomach.

Dean spent the next day constantly sitting next to Sam and getting up to pace the room. He did this often when Sam was hurt, luckily Sam never noticed. If this went on for another hour, he'd call the doctor. Not yet, Sam needed him and only him, he wasn't about to let a doctor take that away. He was rocking back and forth on his feet when Sam opened one eye.

Dean smiled hesitantly, and then he looked at Sam with sympathetic eyes. Sam moved around instantly noticing the pressure on his head. He lifted one limp hand and felt it, running his long fingers over the rough material.

Sam made an unrecognizable sound and rolled over, trying to make the pain on his head disappear. Sam pulled his arm over his body in an awkward position, pulling on the thin material of Dean's shirt.

Dean took this simply as Sam wanted Dean to sit next to him. Dean slumped down onto the scratchy carpet resting a head on the bedpost. He attempted to push Sam's hand back onto the bed, but this resulted in Sam just being in a worse position.

Dean glanced at the clock. It was around three A.M. It's been almost twenty four hours since Sam went into his coma. Thanks the heavens he woke up. Dean was watching the back of Sam's head move up and down with each breath when Sam rolled over.

He didn't say anything, just smiled causing small wrinkles under his big eyes. Dean heaved a sigh and lifted his hand to sit it in the narrow space Sam had left on his bed. In a few minutes, Dean found himself asleep; hand lying on top of Sam's fluffed out jacket.

_Three Days Later_

Dean stood loading the Impala with gas. Sam stood close by, feeling the slit the fall had left on the back of his head. He looked at Dean, who was fully occupied on filling his baby's tank.

"Hey," Dean started, not looking up from the car. "Why were you in that bar on Wednesday anyway?"

"Um, I found out the witch wasn't real. I knew where you were, so I thought you'd want to know." Sam answered calmly, pulling on his jacket.

"Why'd you get in front of me?" Dean asked glancing from the Impala to look at Sam.

"He was going to hurt you." Sam plainly answered, releasing the material from his fingers.

"So?" Dean asked, once again attention fully on the Impala.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." Sam took a step forward and hooked his fingers under the door handle.

"Thanks Sammy." Dean answered. He stopped filling the gas tank, paid for it, and got in the car.

**A/N Hey! Thanks for reading, it means a lot. Making Sam hurt is one of my favorite things to do, I just love having Dean or Castiel fix him! Hope you enjoyed. Again, reviews are appreciated. Thanks for all of your support! –Panda **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of it's contents.**


End file.
